


A Little Less Wise

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Surgery, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets his wisdom teeth out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Wise

Leonard McCoy was no stranger to his current activity.  In fact, he probably did this particular activity more than he slept: he was looking at Jim Kirk’s medical file.  At the moment, he was scrolling through all of Jim’s x-rays on his PADD: broken wrist down on Gunmo XI, two broken fingers on Hiro V, a fractured ankle on Starbase 3 after a particularly long conga line somehow went wrong….There were many, many x-rays.  So many, in fact, that Leonard almost missed Jim’s dental x-rays.  In fact, he did miss them.  There were only two, and at first he scrolled past them without thinking.

What he saw almost made his eyes bulge: there, in Jim’s mouth, were three impacted wisdom teeth.  He couldn’t believe Jim had never had them taken out, especially before joining the academy.  Sighing, he flipped open his comm.  

\----

Jim was in the mess eating lunch with Spock after their shift when his comm pinged.  “Kirk here,” he answered.

“Jim, it’s McCoy.”

“Hey, Bones!” Jim replied cheerfully.

“I need you in Sickbay _now_.”

“What?  I’m eating lunch.”

“Well come down when you’re done.  I need to talk to you.”

Jim groaned.  “Yes, _Dad_ ,” he said before flipping his comm shut.  “What could I possibly have done?”  Spock just raised an eyebrow.

\----

“OK, Bones, I’m here!” Jim called as he made his way to Leonard’s office.

“Come in!”

Jim flopped down in a chair on the other side of McCoy’s desk.  “What’s up?”

Leonard showed Jim the x-ray.  “You haven’t gotten your wisdom teeth out?”

“Uh...no?”

“Jim, they’re impacted.  You’re gonna have to have them taken out.”

“Aw, Bones, come on!”

“Jim, this can cause serious problems.  We don’t have a mission right now, so I’m gonna schedule you for tomorrow at 0800.”

“Bones---.”

“No.  No arguing.  You’re gonna be sedated---proprohexital, of course---and Spock’s gonna have to take you back to your quarters and stay with you the first day.  I’ll give you some hypos for pain and to fight infection, and you won’t argue because I’m the CMO and I’m saying you need this.”

Jim crossed his arms and mumbled something.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Leonard said.

“I said I hate you, you smug bastard.”

“0800 tomorrow!” Leonard called as Jim walked away.

\----

Jim barely slept that night, and in the morning he dressed in loose black pants and a white t-shirt.  He made his way to Sickbay with Spock, where they met Dr. Roland, the ship’s dentist.  “Are you ready, Captain?” he asked.

Jim sighed.  “I guess.”

“OK, just lie back in the chair and I’ll start your IV.”  Dr. Roland gently pushed the needle into Jim’s vein, and Jim let his head loll back.  “Are you feeling anything?”

“Yeah…” Jim said, vision starting to blur.  “Tired,” he managed before he was completely out.

The procedure took about a half hour, and Dr. Roland retrieved Spock from McCoy’s office.  “He’s all done, Commander.  He did well.  I’ll give you the discharge instructions and the hyposprays and you can take him back to your quarters.”

Spock nodded and followed Dr. Roland into Jim’s room.  “Spock.  Sssspock.  SPOCK,” they heard as they approached the room.

“Jim.  I am here.”

Jim laughed.  “Woah.  Am I awake?”

“Indeed you are.”  Jim giggled.  “Come,” Spock said, offering his hand.

“I got it, I got it,” Jim said, batting Spock’s hand away.  “Hey, Spock,” Jim said as they waited for the turbolift.

“Yes, Captain?”

Jim laughed.  “You know what I love more than being captain?” he asked as the turbolift doors closed.

“What is that, Jim?”

“Sex with you.”  Spock blushed green as the doors opened and they started walking towards their room.  “It’s soooo gooood,” Jim continued.  Then, right before their door closed, Jim said loudly, “GOD, I WANT YOUR COCK IN MY MOUTH.”

Spock nearly choked on his own spit at that.  Instead, he deposited Jim on their bed, where the latter promptly fell asleep.  He gave Jim the pain and the antibiotics hypos, then sat at his desk to do some paperwork.

\----

A few hours later, Jim woke groggily.  “Spock?” he asked.

“Yes, _ashayam_?” Spock responded, appearing in front of him.

Jim groaned.  “I’m hungry.”  Spock replicated some broth and set it on a tray in front of Jim.  “Thanks.”  He started to eat slowly.  “Ugh, I can barely open my mouth.  I don’t remember coming here.”

“You were quite...incapacitated,” Spock decided on.

“How did the surgery go?”

“Dr. Roland said it went well.  You must eat soft foods for the next two days.”

Jim grunted in acknowledgment as he ate more soup.  “Did I, uh...say anything?”

“Say anything?” Spock repeated.

“After I woke up.”

“Oh.  Yes.”

“Like what?”

“You called for me and asked if you were awake.”

“Uh-huhhhh,” Jim said, the pitch of his voice rising.  “What else?  I know you’re holding back.”

“You asked me if I knew what you loved more than being captain of the Enterprise, and I asked what that was, and you said….”  Spock blushed.

“What did I say?”

“You said...that you loved copulation with me more than being captain.”  Jim laughed.  “Then you said you wanted...you wanted my penis in your mouth.”

Jim was laughing so hard he was silent, his face red and tears streaming down his cheeks.  “OH MY GOD.  Oh my God that is hilarious.”

“To you,” Spock replied.

“Aw, baby, I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“Vulcans do not get embarrassed.”

“Riiiight.”  Jim winced as he finished the broth.  “Spock,” he whined.

“Yes, Jim?”

“It hurts.”

Spock loaded another painkiller hypo and pushed it into Jim’s neck.  Jim soon became drowsy and fell back asleep.

\----

The day continued with Jim either asleep or in a kind of daze, but the next day found him more alert.  “How do you feel, _ashayam_?”

“My mouth hurts,” Jim mumbled.  

Spock gave him more painkiller and antibiotics.  “You can try some mashed potatoes or some macaroni and cheese if you would like.”

Jim nodded, and Spock replicated him mashed potatoes with gravy and a glass of apple juice.  “Thanks,” he said carefully as he spooned the food into his mouth.

They watched old holos and Spock read to him before Jim got tired and fell asleep.

\----

Jim woke from his nap with his head in Spock’s lap.  “How long was I asleep?”

“One hour and sixteen point one minutes,” Spock said.

Jim sat up.  “I wanna kiss you.”  Spock kissed him lightly on the mouth.  “No,” Jim mumbled as he brushed his nose against Spock’s.  “I mean _kiss_ you.”

“Jim, we cannot.  Not for another two days at least.”

Jim whined and settled against Spock’s chest.  “This sucks.”

Spock brushed his hand through Jim’s hair.  “It will be over soon, _ashayam_.”  Jim just grumbled in response.

\----

A few more days of hypos and oatmeal and Jim was back to normal.  Other than having to wash his mouth out with saltwater after he ate and the occasional sensitivity, he was smiling and not in any pain.  He was cleared for duty, which was a relief after being holed up in his quarters, even though Spock was there to keep him company.

After his first shift back, Jim replicated himself some pizza, which he’d been craving, and munched it happily, sitting with McCoy and Spock.

After they were finished, Jim and Spock made their way back to their quarters, intending to play a game or two of chess.  Just inside the door, Jim grabbed Spock’s sleeve and pulled him close.  “Spock?” he asked softly.

“Yes, Jim?”

“I still want to suck your cock.”

“Oh?” Spock replied, intent on teasing his mate.

“Yeah.  I want something hard in my mouth,” Jim said, his voice low and gravelly.

“You are certain you are not in any pain?”

“Jesus, Spock, just take out your dick.”

If Jim’s jaw was a little sore that night, well...there was no reason to worry.


End file.
